Jump ropes comprising a main flexible elongate member, of a fixed length, are well known in the relevant art. And it is further well known that such jump ropes are excellent equipment for exercising and/or fun.
However, due to the circular path (cylindrical or spherical paths in three dimensions) that such traditional jump ropes travel through while in use, e.g., repeatedly traveling entirely around the upright body of a human, use of such jump ropes requires there to be a significant buffer of “dead space” or “empty space” around the human user to avoid the jump rope hitting obstacles. For example, a room with too low ceilings (or low hanging light fixtures and/or smoke alarms or the like) and/or insufficient floor space due to furniture or other items, limits use of such traditional jump ropes. Thus, often such traditional jump ropes are used outdoors where more space may be typically found.
There is a need in the art for a jump rope that does not require to travel entirely around the upright body of the human user in the typical circular fashion as noted above, but that may instead may travel in a back-and-forth pendulum motion that does not ever require the jump rope to travel above a height of the user's waist.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.